Redemption
by blackfoxofevil
Summary: Miya and Korosu, two new Akatsuki members; one innocent, the other ridden with sins. The Akastuki quickly learn that it's not about what you've done but what you do to fix them.  Itachi&OC, Deidara&OC, Slight OOC, possiable Lemon/Lime.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1: First Mistake**

* * *

"Miya"

"Hai?"

"Leave"

"Wha?"

"Now."

"But why-"

"Leave Now!"

A pale fleshed woman sat in the middle of a grey stoned room. Hair that was darker then the ocean's depth gently rolled off her back onto the floor below.

"Hai, Danna."

Miya stood up from her place behind her master's being. A worried expression stitched onto her face as she turned towards the steel door behind her. The one she called 'Danna' did not flinch as the sound of a clasp unlocking rang in her ears. 'Danna's arms wrapped around her small frame, her finger nail digging into her shameful flesh. Blood followed their path down the limbs, meeting each other on the cold ground underneath. Jagged intakes of breath echoed around the room, pain evident in the sounds.

"Sasori-danna, there she is, un."

Her breath hitched in throat. The sudden realization that some one had gotten into her cage that was other then Miya stunned her. Even as the voices flowed through the air and into her ears, she dared not to turn and give them a visual of her features. Her body still as the stone around her, the only movement was the blood that trickled down her arms.

"I see."

Eyes wide, 'Danna' did her best to bend closer to the floor. Her body sitting on her leg folded under her weight. As she moved, the hair that she adored the most fell onto the ground, encasing her in a silk curtain.

"Hey! She moved Sasori-danna, un!"

The simple statement caused her body to freeze once more.

" I know that. Hey, you're Hikari no Korosu. Correct?"

Her name…her name had been spoken for the first time in so long; the very name that cause her some much grief and regret. Even so, she did not respond to such a name. The words that came from the, what sounded like, dominant of the pair did not faze her in the least.

"DANNA!"

The voice of her own subordinate rang through the halls in into the stone room once more. Miya quickly appeared in the behind her master. She took the posed of a loyal servant trying to protect their fallen leader in the mist of battle.

"Leave my Danna alone!"

Silence hung in the air around them. Miya held a fierce fiery glare towards the two men in front of her. Her hands held a kunai in each holding them up in a defensive stance.

" Deidara…"

Her eyes that had closed sprung open as the familiar name made its self known in her mind.

"Heh, un."

Miya, still not noticing who the men were, tensed her body readying it for a fight to come.

"Stop..!"

"..!"

Miya jumped slighty as the sudden outburst coming from Korosu. The two men also stood in surprise as the woman on the floor had spoken from her spot. Her voice though cracked from the last of usage, held authority and demand of respect.

"She speaks."

Sasori's eyes cold showing no emotion, unlike his partner who stood there with a smirk on his features. Deidara took two steps forward with his hands held up in attempt to show that he was not here to fight.

"Hey, we only want to talk to Korosu, not you, un."

He spoke with a 'smile' in his eyes as he pointed towards Korosu, who had not spoken another word.

"What do you want from Danna?"

"An offer, un"

"An offer?"

"Yeah, un."

Miya stood there debating in her mind whether or not she should allow them to speak to her master. Even if she was behind her, Miya could still stop them from coming near them. At least that was what she thought. She lowered her kunais an inch, still watching their every move in case she should have to act quickly.

"Miya, move"

Again, Korosu spoke from her spot. Only this time, the pale woman stood up from her placement on the ground. Korosu's legs weak from not being in use for so long. Her skin on her arms now stained a pink red color.

"What is this offer you wish for me to accept?"

Korosu's hair flowed gently around her frame, coming down to her waist it stopped. Her eyes like death but bright as the moon's light.

"We are here to offer you a position in the Akatsuki."

"Has Pein asked for this or has he demanded this of me?"

Sasori stepped forward towards her only to be stopped by Miya. She moved her body infront Korosu as her master adjusted her deep violet robe around her body.

"He has asked this of you. Will you accept?"

Sasori stood there in front of Miya as he stared his red eyes past her body and into the eyes of Korosu.

For a moment, Korosu's head hung low in the air, a battle going on in her mind. Should she go? What about Miya? This was a once in life time offer. Determine flared up in her eyes as she lifted her head once again and stared back at Sasori; eyes peering at the other in attempt to see who was worthy of such a placement.

"And what of Miya? If I go, she much be allowed to follow suit."

Deidara glanced at Sasori for a moment; silently asking him is their Leader would allow such a compromise.

"Very well, pack you belongings and follow us."

* * *

A/N: Alrighty, so it's been forever since I've written anything. This is probably really short but I'm not in the mood to write anymore for the beginning. The second chapter will be longer! Promise! =D R&R plz!


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: Second Mistake

Korosu stood in the middle of the room staring at Sasori and Deidara. It had been nothing but a silent conversation between the two for what seemed like eternity. Deidara, who was impatiently tapping his foot, looked over to Miya, who was mimicking his movement; except for the fact that her face clearly featured annoyance in it.

"Danna! Will you please get this stuff done and over with so we can leave!" She finally spoke allowed, breaking the silence that hung in the air. Though she thought nothing of her tone, Korosu did not fancy the way it drifted in the surrounding silence to her ears.

She broke her hold on Sasori's eye only to look over her shoulder in a death glare that could very well rival that of Itachi's. Her eyes turning from their ice blue shade to a deep electric blue tone; disapproval evident in their glare.

"Miya, _never ever_ talk to me in that tone again," Korosu's voice low but eerily calm, "Is that understood?"

Realizing the ground she had treading on, Miya quickly backed up and bowed to her 'master' in attempts to receive forgiveness from her.

"Y-yes, danna. I'm sorry to have spoken to you in such a way, forgive me." Her voice also low, though in contrast to Korosu's earlier line, hers held a thread of fear underlining the clear position of submission she held.

Korosu turned her head forward to once again lock eye with Sasori, "It is fine, there is nothing to forgive as long as you understand."

During this small moment between the two female, Deidara and Sasori had looked at one another. A minor idea came to mind between them, the relationship of Korosu and Miya were similar to that of their own. The only significant difference was the way the two had interacted when a line had either been crossed or stepped on for too long.

"Now, if you two do not mind, will you please remove yourselves from you positions so as to I may get to my items of importance?"

Sasori and Deidara, quickly noticing that they were blocking the only door that allowed access into the stone room, stepped away from it to give Korosu the access out of the room.

"It will not be but a moment to get my and Miya's things together." Korosu lightly picked up the front of her robe, letting her feet take her to the door; motioning for Miya to follow her out.

"Very well, but don't allow that time to be too long, we must leave before morning." Sasori spoke from Korosu's left. This new fact stopped her in her tracks, her mind working to figure out what time of day…or night it was.

"Is it really…night?" Her voice, though steady, held a bit of disbelief in it as she lowered her head to look at the floor below her.

"Yes…"

"I see…very well then, I shall make sure to move quickly."

Korosu quickly opened the door before her, the hall way dimly lit, just the way Korosu left it so long ago. With her rob trailing behind her along with Miya matching her every step only a few feet back, her feet made their trails to another door. Only this door wasn't like the one they had just came from, instead of steel it was formed from a dark oak tree that the wood was stained a deep cherry color.

"Danna, who are they? Why did you stop that girl from fighting me? It would've been fun! Danna, answer me..!"

Miya ranted on with questions as Korosu opened the door into a black and purple walled room. The set up was simple; a bed to the upper left corner draped in purple sheets and comforter, a small black dress to the right of it, a large book case attached to the right wall upon entry, and a weapons rack on the left wall.

Korosu, ignoring Miya's numerous questions, made her way to the dresser pulling out one of the lower drawers revealing a large black duffle like bag. Closing it with her right foot, opened the very top drawer, numerous amounts of shirts, long sleeved turtle necks, and tank tops filling the area in it. Picking out a black long sleeved turtle neck, she placed it on the top of the dresser only to pick out the remaining upper garments and neatly placing them in the duffle bag.

"Miya, stop standing there watching me and go pack everything you want to take with us. We're most likely not coming back to this place ever again."

Miya crossed her arms over her chest pouting but, like the subordinate she was, she left the room headed for her own.

Hearing the door close to her room, Korosu closed the top drawer and opened the second drawer. There laid the lower and under garments she needed. It was mostly filled with long black pants with purple chains and black, blue, white, and silver bras and underwear that she commonly wore. She made a mental note that she would need to buy a larger assortment of clothing when she was at the Akatsuki base. Korosu pulled out a simple black pair of pants that had a minimal amount of purple chains. The pant had two chains, each attached at the hip and cross to the opposite calves on the back, creating a large 'X' design.

Finished with packing her clothing, Korosu quickly changed out of her robe and into the clothing she had picked out. She placed the blood stained robe onto the floor with out much care as to cleaning, for it was most likely to leave this realm soon, as she noted in her mind.

She walked her self over to her weapons rack, not much was on it but the normal essentials a ninja would most likely posses. The only significant weapons that stood out were her twin Katans and a large Scythe like weapon. Under the two weapons, a belt with loops all around it hung there. Korosu quickly took it off the rack giving it a quick once over before looping it through her pants. Four of the loops on the belt dangled, clearly showing their positions on her hips. A small smile graced her features as Korosu lifted her hand to grab hold of the Scythe first.

She ran her hand over the sharp silver blade, memories running through her mind like a movie in fast forward mode. The pole it self was an ivory color, deeply contrasting to the brightly shining silver metal. It was a simple weapon, nothing fancy about it. Only that was how Korosu saw weapons, the simpler they were the more likely they are to work on your opponents.

She slid the Scythe through the two loops on the back of the belt, the weapon lightly hanging horizontal with a light tilt towards her left shoulder. Korosu grasped the twin Katans that sat upon the rack; both in their casings that concealed their appearance from the world. She placed the two blades in their rightful place upon her belt; each fitting snuggly into the loops as she remembered. Korosu, not really caring for the other minor weapons, quickly placed a kunai pack on her upped left thigh and a shuriken pack on her upper right thigh.

Memories flooded her mind, each bringing a small smile to her face. Her body moving on it's own as it finished packing for their long trip.

~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~

"Aaaaah! Please stop!"

Terror filled civilians ran though the streets. Many covered in their fellow resident's blood, some in their own. The streets flooded like a river after a rain storm with tears and blood. Children and Elders a like laid in the streets. Their faces frozen in fear permanently tear stained.

Fire engulfing homes and stores all around. The flames taking everything it could get it's grip on as a victim. Never once discriminating against anyone or thing.

"For Kami's sake, please! Let us live. Please let us-!" The cries of mercy cut short with a simple flick of the wrist, their blood staining what ever was around them at the time.

"Heh…"

The sound of foot steps on broken floors echoed about the streets. People stopped for a moment, their attention momentarily towards a small home on the side of one of the many streets. Their body filling with hope that some one had survived the wrath of the very one they went to for protection.

"Some one's alive! Some one lived!" One of the villagers yelled out pointing to the home. Their fear smothered for a moment, only to be refilled with pride. Their fellow resident had escaped the 'punishment'; maybe they all could escape it.

The door to the home slowly opened the interior black as the night sky above. The villagers stepped forward to see who was coming out of the home. Some had smiles while the others still held feature of caution.

The door fully opened.

"See! There they co-!" The villager who had sprung hope was suddenly silenced. A Katana had flown out of the darkness in the home and into his throat. His body pushed back onto the floor, the blade pinning his neck to the ground under him.

Scream erupted through the street once more as they came to light that the survivor wasn't one they loved.

Another katana flew out from the darkness, the blade lodging its self into a young child's right shoulder. The child pinned to one of the home's walls like a poster.

A cruel laughter rolled out from the home as a young woman stepped out. Her clothes stained with blood, she walked out into the light by which the fire gave off. The face she held twisted in sick amusement. She stepped down from the steps of the home towards her victim. The child struggled to remove the blade in his shoulder, blood flowing down his chest as he moved more.

"Now, now. Don't do that you'll only make it hurt worse."

The woman spoke with a cruel laugh; her electric blue eyes staring into the fearful eyes of the child.

"Please! Leave my baby alone!" An older woman came to stand in front of the child. She clothing also covered in blood, her eyes terrified but held a will of strength.

"Please, Korosu, leave my baby alone. He's done nothing to you!"

The woman pleaded to her. Korosu stood there looking at the woman before her, standing a moment as if she was giving the plea a moment of consideration. She turned away from the woman walking over to the villager on the floor who still had one of her katanas in his throat. She pulled out the blade from him and turned back to the woman and the child. The woman had a small look of hope, but was quickly dashed when she was suddenly stabbed through the stomach.

Eye widen the woman looked towards Korosu with bloody slowly overflowing in her mouth.

"W-why… do y-you d-do this…? Y-You used-d t-to b-be such a g-good g-girl…" Korosu yanked out the blade causing the woman to fall forward into front of her. She looked down at the woman with a devilish glare as she stepped on her back.

"Because I could."

Korosu grinned and turned her immediate attention to the child whose eyes were widen with fear. She walked over to him, gently she placed her right hand on his right cheek giving a gently smile to him.

"Don't worry, you'll feel better…soon." Removing her hand, Korosu grabbed hold of the katana in his should ripping it out of his shoulder only to come and slice his throat. His blood flowing down his neck as his body fell to the floor in to pile of flesh.

"See, I told you if you stopped moving it would hurt less."

~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~

The sound of her door opening ripped Korosu from her thoughts. She turned to see who had dared to enter her room without knocking first. It was Miya who had entered.

"Okay danna. I'm all finished. I'm ready to leave when you are." She poke smiling as she adjusted a rather large bag on her back.

Raising and eye brow in wonder, Korosu stared at the bag in question, "Why is your bag so big Miya?"

Miya looked at her confused but then smiled happily at the fact that her master had asked her a rather simple and friendly question, "Oh this is all the stuff I want to take with us." She spoke with a light tone as she turned away from Korosu and walked out the door.

Korosu shook her head slightly as she bent down to grasp her own bag. It was large also, but not as large as Miya's. As she walked towards the door, Korosu stopped in front of her book case. Pondering on whether to take a few of her beloved books, she reached up only to grip but one book, her Bingo Book.

She stuffed it into her right pocket before walking out the door and into the hall way where Sasori, Miya, and Deidara stood waiting for her.

"Are you ready?" Sasori spoke in a low tone as he looked towards Korosu. She only nodded as she proceeded to the entrance of the rather maze like building. The three quickly fell into step as they followed the woman out the building. Her presence sparked some curiosity in Sasori as she looked at her back. Why did she have such light colored eyes that seem to change color? Why was she the dominant of the pair when Miya seemed to be the taller one? Why did she hold an air of authority similar to that of Itachi's or Leader's?

"Sasori-danna, un…" Deidara spoke in a whisper to Sasori.

"What?" Sasori spoke back in the same form.

"Who is she anyways, un? I've never heard of her, un."

Sasori look over to Deidara with a look of, 'you've got to be kidding me'.

"She's some one that Leader apparently wants. She's supposed to be a valuable member from what I get."

"Oh….un."

Korosu stopped her in her foot steps once the four of them and exited the building. On the out side it seemed like a normal hill side with an oddly placed door on it.

"You know… I'll warn you now, don't talk behind my back because I can hear you just fine."

A/N: Alrighty so this is the second chapter. Sorry if it's a bit morbid with whole flash back… I was kinda having fun with it. o/o But owell. The next chapter will be more about their trip to Akatsuki and meeting the members there. I just wanted to give a small piece of back ground on Korosu. =) R&R Please.!


End file.
